The present invention deals with polyethylene blends to be used in extrusion coating. In extrusion coating a thin film of polymer melt is extruded through a flat die and pressed onto a moving substrate. Extrusion coating is discussed, among others, in Vieweg, Schley and Schwarz: Kunststoff Handbuch, Band IV, Polyolefine, Carl Hanser Verlag (1969), pages 412 to 420. The substrate may be, among others, paper, paperboard, a plastic film or a metal film. The line speed in modern equipment can be very high, up to 1000 m/min or even more.
The high line speed sets heavy requirements for the material. Especially draw resonance is a problem often encountered with linear polymers, such as linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), high density polyethylene (HDPE) or polypropylene (PP). At the onset of draw resonance large oscillations occur in the flow of the polymer melt through the die. Consequently, the coating becomes uneven and large holes may be observed in the coating. The draw resonance is due to the “tension thinning” behaviour of the linear polymers, where the elongational viscosity decreases with increasing tensile stress. On the other hand, highly branched polymers like LDPE exhibit strain hardening, where the elongational viscosity increases with increasing tensile stress.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with polymer blends to be used in extrusion coating process. Further, the present invention deals with low-density polyethylene to be used in such blends. The blends can be extrusion coated to different substrates at high line speeds and they have a reduced tendency to undergo draw resonance.
The low-density polyethylene according to the present invention can be used to make blends having an excellent processability. On the other hand, the advantageous properties of the other blend components present in the blend are maintained. Therefore, the low-density polyethylene according to present invention can be used to improve the processability of different blends having various advantageous properties, such as good optical properties, good sealing properties and good abrasion resistance. Further still, the blends have a low neck-in and excellent processability at high line speeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Document WO 2005/002744 discloses linear terpolymers suitable for extrusion coating. The linear polymers were blended with LDPE to obtain good processability.
Document EP 792318 discloses a blend of a linear polymer and an LDPE polymer to be used in extrusion coating. The LDPE has an MFR2 of less than 6 g/10 min and a broad bimodal molecular weight distribution. Preferably the LDPE has MFR2 of less than 1 g/10 min.